Centon three way
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Hard to explain but the title pretty much sums it up
1. Funky three way

**A/N **My first shot at something like this so be gentle lol AND is it good enough to continue?

**Centon three-way**

Raven Michales looked him over again, that growing feeling in her lower stomach. She had a way of getting what she wanted in life whether it be from working hard or from simply taking it. As she looked him over she tried to stop the cravings but she couldn't. What she craved couldn't be earnt or taken. She knew that.

"Your staring at me again" Randy Orton remarked somewhat coldly. He had a habit of doing that to the young diva, one moment he was nice the next he was a complete asshole. Raven didn't mind she was used to it by now.

"Just wondering what it would be like to run my tongue up and down those abs of yours"

She said purely to embarrass him, or make him go red like she did with all men when they came up against her blunt attitude.

Randy just gave her that wolf like smile "Keep dreaming Raven"

"Believe me I will" Raven smiled back as Randy slid from the room and away from the pysychotic beauty.

When he got to his locker room his best friend John Cena was waiting for him. "She was doing it again"

"What was Raven doing?" John asked throwing his magazine down and looking at his best friend. He knew that deep down Randy held a tiny crush on the small diva. He too held a small thing for her. It was hard not too even with the tattoos crawling on her small body she was simply beautiful.

"She was staring at me" Randy said "It creeps me out when she does that. Just sits there and stares"

Raven wasn't the only one staring, the legend killer was doing that as well. Taking in every inch of her small body and ample cleavage. Her long dark hair with its silver curls. It was her eyes that got the viper, they were a striking silver that matched her hair.

"Just admit you like her and move on" John laughed, his laughter sending chills up Randys spine. His mere voice did that to the youngest world champ. It took him by surprise at first but as always Randy learnt to deal with it.

"Yes I do like her" Randy shrugged pulling John into him via his shirt, his big arms wrapping around his neck. "But I just so happen to like you as well"

John kissed his lips tenderly, loving how Randy felt he had to proove his love to him. "I happen to like you too Orton"

"Good" Randy kissed him again just tasting the inside of John's mouth enough to the blood pumping. They were so involved in their feirce lip lock that they didn't even notice the door open.

"Well this is interesting" Raven smirked shutting the door. Both men jumped apart in shock, neither of them remembering the door that was unlocked. "I knew John was Bi, but you Randy. Well thats a shocker"

Neither of them said anything as it dawned on them that they had been caught. They had to keep their relationship secret, stealing kisses and inside jokes. It would be a massacre if anyone found out about them and just their luck it had to be the smartest fucking Diva in the back to catch them. Both of them were kicking themselves they had been so careful right up until right now.

"One word" Randy breathed heavily "One word of this to anyone I will punt you so hard your whole head comes off"

"Randy sweetie that will only break your foot" Raven tapped the side of her skull "Metal plate in my skull you see" Raven looked at them "However I am willing to forget what I saw on a condition"

"No" Randy breathed, he wasn't about to blackmailed not by anyone but especially by her. It would only proove that she was far more smarter than either of them and his pride wouldn't allow that. John however was open to listening to her. Smart move.

"What condition?"

"I want to watch"

"What?" They both looked at her not expecting that. It was the last thing they expected from her mouth.

"Make love, have sex, fuck. Whatever you two call it I wanna watch it" Raven answered her wishes coming true. She secretly would of payed to watch these two Gods have sex and now she stumbled upon a way to make it happen. She knew people with weirder kinks.

"You want to watch us have sex?" John asked still stunned Randy however was thinking it over.

"I'm a complex girl with weird kinks. Yes or no?"

"What happens if we say no?"

"Then I go and tell the biggest mouth I can find what I just saw and no doubt Miz will have it all over the locker room in thirty seconds flat"

"You wouldn't"

"You really wanna test that theory out Randy?" Raven smiled at them gently "I just wanna watch. One night of having a spectator, thats all I'm asking"

Randy and John didn't say anything, she had a point it would only be one night and then she wouldn't say anything. Right?

"How do we know you will keep your end of the bargain?" John asked making Randy want to punch him.

"You have my word that your secret is safe with me if you let me watch and if thats not enough then beat the crap outta me"

"Or we could just do that now" Randy said stepping forward. Raven didn't move an inch. She wasn't afraid of him like the other girls. She had been through way to many wars to be afaid.

"You'll have to kill me to stop me from telling and I don't think you could do that" She looked at Randy "Well maybe you could but your boyfriend certainly couldn't"

John ran a hand over his shaved head, still mentally kicking himself for getting into this situation "One night"

"One night and then I'll leave you be. Deal?"

"Deal"

Later that night Raven made her way up to John's room just like she had been instructed too. She wore her normal black skirt and black shirt, everything she wore was black and tonight was no exception. She had the tingles up and down her body already, just thinking of those two men together was enough to get her shivering with anticipation. She had to admit that both of them were extremely attractive, with their bulging mucsles and short brown hair. Both men were over six feet with striking blue eyes. It was enough to make Raven melt, but it was the tattooed arms of Randy that made her melt more and the amazing smile from John that was icing on the cake. Raven knocked once before being told to come in. Instantly she locked the door, no one was going to stop this not when her dream was about to come true. Randy was straddled over John's bulky hips sweeping his lips up and down his neck. Raven said nothing fearing that the spell might break. John let out a soft moan as Randy's tongue made a journey down his neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh. Randy pulled himself up from John and took off his shirt, John stripping himself so Randy would hurry back to his skin.

"Lie back Johnny" Neither of them payed attention to Raven but they hoped the show was good enough for the young Diva, they wanted her to enjoy this because of them were enjoying her watching. It bought them an unknown sense of pleasure to have her peering eyes glued to them. John lay back on the bed and let the sensation of Randys lips over take him. Teasingly Randy made his way down the chisled torso stopping at the trademark jean shorts. Ravens breathing barely there as Randy worked on taking them off, Johns dick so hard a flag could be raised on it. With a little bit of help Randy threw the jeans and boxers to the floor. Before he did anything else to his lover Randy stripped himself down. Raven could only suck in a breath as they both lay naked in front of her. Randy stroked him lightly bringing John to the state of begging.

"Please Randy"

"Please Randy what?" Randy purred still stroking him with a light feather touch.

"Suck me Randy, suck me good"

Randy growled in pleasure as he softly took John into his mouth. His mouth taking him all the way down before coming back up again. He stroked him up and down as his mouth took his dick to the limits. His toes curled and nails raked at the bed clothes as Randy expertly moved his mouth up and down his swollen member.

"Fuck Rand" John could barely breathe trying to stop the pleasure just for a second so he could breathe. "Need you inside me Randy"

"Are you sure thats what you want?"

"Yes Rand, stop teasin and fuck me already"

Hearing those words out of John's mouth sent the sparks harder and faster around Ravens body. Her toes and hands having the same reactions as the cenation soldier, she tried to stop herself from moving but she couldn't, whatever John felt Raven was feeling it too.

"Alright if thats your command" Randy gave another sexy grin spreading Johns legs apart, grabbing some lube he puckerd up Johns tight hole.

"Fuck Rand, need you in me now" John shut his eyes in ecatsy no longer able to stand Randy's slow pace or teasing.

In one move Randy pushed inside his tight hole making John scream in pleasure, Raven couldn't help the low moan that escaped her throat. It was so hot she wondered if she could get away with rubbing herself. Randy let him adjust to the new size within his core before he moved his hips.

"Randy" John begged again ready for the viper to take him hard as he always did. He started slow at first just enjoying John gripping around his hard dick. Losing himself to the sweet torture Randy moved faster hitting the sweet spot everytime.

"Randy!" John screamed the pleasure far too intense for his body to take. "Fuck yes Randy!"

Seeing Randy pound John hard made the juices seep from the small girl and with each hard stroke her black panties became damper and damper. With a free hand Randy covered Johns and forced it onto his hard dick, "Cum with me Johnny"

John stroked at the same pace as Randy fucked, their systems reaching overload, they didn't notice Raven letting out her own little moans and screams.

"John!" Randy cried out shooting his load deep within Johns heavenly body, John couldn't help but cum with his lover, globs of hot white cream spurting over their well defined abs. Breathing heavily Randy and John came down from their high slowly yet surely. His limp dick fell from John but Randy wasn't done, he was a long way off from being done.

Sweetly he lent forward and kissed John softly on the lips, the communication between the two men done with their stormy bue eyes. They both agreed to the same thing, they always seemed to agree these days. Without saying a word Randy pulled away and wiped himself down with his shirt. Tossing it into a corner of the room he looked over at Raven. She didn't trust her legs to move or her mouth to speak after what she had just witnessed. Stalking his way over to her he took one of slender wrists and pulled her up gently, Randy was purposely being gentle with her because she was so small. Holding her against his naked frame he swept a stray silver curl from her face, "I've had John now we want you"

He didn't give her a chance to object as kissed her gently, his tongue forcing her lips open. Raven had no choice but to surrender to the lips as John made his way over to her. Sweeping his lips up her spine and up her neck she was litterly sandwiched between the two big men. Randy pulled away from her and forced her lips towards John's, his kisses were different to Randy's, not different bad but just different. As she kissed John, Randy undid her shirt and pulled it away from her body. His big hands massaged her cleavage as John pulled away needing air and continued his way down to her skirt. It was John's hand that found its way into her panties first,

"You are so wet" He growled in her ear, instantly Randy's hand joined his and both of them explored the velvet smooth skin. A long deep groan was pulled from her vocal chords as one of them hit the magic button. One of them focused on her clit while the other finger fucked her. Her legs were barely working now as she kept moaning, her hands touching ny piece of them she could. Raven couldn't stop the shaking and moaning in complete delight, "I'm..." She couldn't finish the sentence as she exploded over their hands, John kissed her neck pulling his hand out from her panties.

"Fuck you taste good Raven" John let out that deep drawl again, Randy picked her up in his strong arms, her legs still unable to take her own weight. Laying her down on the bed he pulled away her black panties, tossing them carelessly over his shoulder. The weight shifted again on the bed as John lent over her his hard dick right by her mouth. Without even thinking she opened her lips and let him feed it to her. Raven had no clue what felt better, Randy licking her wet pussy, pulling her clit with his lips or John fucking her mouth. With her free hands she kneaded her giant breasts together, pulling at the hard nipples.

"Fuck you suck good" John stroked her hair from her face as she bobbed her head the best she could, trying to focus on her task but it was hard with Randy's tongue slipping inside her wet walls. "You should feel her mouth Rand"

John had to pull away or else he would cum too soon and they were just getting started with Raven. Randy slithered up her body while John made his way down, the same funky sensations made their way up and down her frame as John took over licking her and fucking her with his giant fingers. Randy was bigger than John so Raven had to really push to get him all the way down. That pressure was building again as she kept bobbing her head and stroking Randy with her tongue, she wasn't sure how long this sweet torture would continue but she knew she didn't want it over with yet. Through her frenzy she kept sucking harder, trying to get as much contact as possible. The boys weren't having it, she wasn't about to end it so early, at the same time they both pulled away leaving her heavily confused and a little frustrated. John lay down beside her and motioned her to ride him, eagerly Raven straddled over his hips, his cock head brushing her button with an impatient fire. As she rode him to another climax Randy fed his dick to Johns waiting mouth. Seeing John suck Randy off only added to her excitement.

"Fuck Johnny that feels so good" Randy breathed, his free hand fondling Raven's huge breasts. She wasn't sure how mch longer she could hold out and she hoped she could end it now.

"Gotta cum John, feels to good to stop" Randy fed his dick in harder to his mouth as Ravn rode John harder and faster. New warmth spiralled inside her as John pumped his hips to meet her thrusts. All at the same time they let out deep groans of satisfaction as they all climaxed together. Breathing heavily they all flopped down, their hot naked bodies spralled in a sweaty heap.

"That was amazing" John was the first one to speak, "We have to do that again sometime"

"Oh yeah we do" Randy agreeed looking at Raven's small frame spralled over John. "Feel up to it princess?"

"Not right now, please not right now" Raven uttered, her words muffled as she buried her face into Johns neck. Randy shuffled about until all three of them were in bed together, Raven in the middle sandwiched between them again. She faced Randy as John buried his lips into her neck.

"Please don't make me move" Raven shut her eyes in ectasy cuddling into the vipers body as John cuddled into her's.

"You don't have to move" Randy whispered to her kissing her cheeks gently.

"Yeah stay here with us" John added, he had to give it to Randy for his brilliant idea. They lay in silence for a moment just letting their breath be regained. John and Randy looked at Raven whose silver eyes had closed, sleep finally setting in for the small girl.

"She has the right idea" John whispered to Randy, the legend killer gave him a happy smile as he kissed Raven on the nose.

"She certainly surprised me, you?"

"Oh yeah, shes a keeper don't you think?"

"I'm up for it if you are Johnny"

John kissed Randy's knuckles "I'm up for anything Rand, you know that"

"Lets get some sleep and we'll see what she says in the morning"

Both men settled down in the soft blankets cuddling into the naked frame of the young lady spooned between them. Sleep finally took them both, neither of them expecting the fun wild night they had just expeirenced.


	2. The offer

**A/N **Part two is up! Again be gentle and I think I might have another chapter up my sleeve...And please forgive the mistakes writing something this hot theres bound to be fuck-ups...

Onwards!

**Chapter 2 The offer**

When Raven opened her eyes in the morning her first thought was last night was a dream. Groggily she moved and her vision caught John. She smiled, remembering what John did to her last night, she looked his broad body over, those desires flooding her core. How she wanted John to wake up right now. Letting the chaingang soldier sleep she quietly slipped outta bed and headed for the bathroom. When she got in there she found John's partner in crime in the shower. Prying open the door she was met with that smirk "Morning"

Randy merely pulled her in and kissed her deeply "Morning yourself"

His wet bulging frame moulded agianst her's perfectly, Randy kissed her again just exploring her mouth, getting harder and harder from just touching her. Randy let out that infamous growl as her hand wrapped around him, stroking him as his tongue massaged her's.

He pulled away and looked deep into those clear silver orbs, "Since Johnny is still asleep I guess I will just have to fuck you instead"

"You say that like I'm the last person you would fuck" Raven whispered her hand still wrapped around him.

"I guess I'm still a little sore about the whole crowbar incident" Randy groaned shutting his eyes, he didn't hold much of a grudge but Raven being deliciously dangerous stuck with him. He couldn't shake it. Raven glanced at her hand before looking up into those stormy blue eyes, "Well maybe there is something I can do to show you how sorry I am"

As gently as she could (Raven had bad knees) she sat herself comfortably in front of him. Randy groaned louder as she took the entire lenth into her mouth again, dragging her tongue against the underside. His hands stroked her wet hair in absolute pleasure. Trying to keep her own urges under control she bobbed her head back and forwards slowly, just enjoying every inch of him. He throbbed inside her mouth only encouraging her to pick up the pace and lose herself to the lust that was Randy Orton.

"Enough" Randy commanded unable to take much more without coming. Raven gave him one last good suck before letting him go and standing up. Randy was rougher with her than John was, but she didn't mind. With the way she was she needed someone to dominate her and put her in her place. Randy pushed her against the shower wall pulling her up into his stong arms. Her tiny shapely legs curled around his waist, she needed him inside her as bad as John did last night.

"Randy" She breathed desperately as he rubbed the head against her vibrating clit sending more pleasure up her spine. Anymore teasing and Randy was going to drive her insane.

"What?" He looked at her as though he didn't know the next words out of her mouth. He liked to tease, he found it reduced his partner to putty to be played with and that was the biggest turn on for the Viper.

"Fuck me"

In one push he was inside those velvet walls, he didn't expect it to feel so good. "You are so tight"

Raven merely closed her eyes not trusting herself to say anything, Randy filled every inch of space within her. Instead of going slow he pushed inside hard and fast, her nails scratching deep gashes in his back, their breathing hitched and raked with desperate pleasure.

"God Randy, yes!" Raven screamed as he kept ploughing within her walls his strong arms holding her weight. "Randy!" She kept uttering out, orgasm after orgasm washing over her nerve endings. He pulled out and forced her back to her knees, obediantly she opened her mouth swallowing all he had to give. Milking the last of him Raven really had to get her throat muscles working at last it seemed to stop and Randy pulled her back to her feet, now he was being gentler. "Now your forgiven"

"And sticky" Raven laughed kissing his cheek gently, she would never forget just how good his skin felt or how good he tasted.

"As much fun as watching you two is, I want sex and I want it now" John interrupted from the doorway. Raven barely had time to comprehend what was going on when John took her wrist and pulled her from the shower dripping wet. Pushing her back on the bed he wasted no time with foreplay, diving straight inside her. Raven cried out in extacy as John pumped inside her walls. Randy came and lay beside her just enjoying the sight of John fucking Raven. Just watching them made the Viper twitch back to life, "John stop, I have a better idea"

Not wanting too but liking the current flow of his ideas John agreed and pulled out. Grabbing the lube he passed it to John while he positioned Raven over his broad hips and pulled her forward until her ass was in John's reach. Lubing himself and Raven John eased inside until both of them were inside her.

"You gotta relax, it only hurts for a moment" Randy whispered kissing around her neck and ears. Together both men began to move and the burning pain subsided, firey pleasure returned in a heart beat. Raven could only shut her eyes and concentrate on breathing as they overtook her body and stretched it to its limit, she wasn't sure whos name to scream, not that it mattered feeling both John and Randy inside her at the same time was enough. The sounds of moans and slapping hot flesh pushed Raven to her limits repeatedly, her body moving on its own violation now. She let herself go to the moment and let John and Randy control her now, she had a feeling it would be the only way she would survive. They both gave almost violent like slams before spurting deep inside her, it was enough to errupt another orgasm out of the exhausted girl. Tiredly she flopped down ontop of Randy. She expected him to push her away instead he kissed her neck almost lovingly. John looked at her a little concerned, she was barely moving.

"I think we broke her"

"Not broken, just tired" Raven managed to get out, "How you two do this everynight is beyond me"

"Believe me, its not every night"

Later on that afternoon John, Randy and Raven were sitting about in the hotel room talking and having something to eat. It was one of those very rare days where neither of them had to be anywhere or doing anything despite the fact that both of them were currently the champion.

"So how long?" Raven asked shovelling noodles into her mouth, the fact that she actually ate impressed the two big men for odd reasons, it was just nice to meet a woman who ate.

"How long have we been fucking?"

"Well I was going to say fufilling every fangirls dream but we'll use your phrase Randy"

"A little over six months"

"Amazing"

"What is?"

"That John could keep a secret that long" Raven joked shooting a playful look at John.

"Oh you are so not funny"

"I'm a little funny"

"Yeah ok then" John laughed with her.

"I'm curious to know why of all the things you could of chosen you opted for this" Randy said thoughtfully looking at her, Randy was tad more pessimestic than John and he was still waiting for Raven to turn against them, the way he saw it no one agreed to do what she did without wanting something in return.

"Do you two have any idea how many fangirls would be jealous of me right now, not only did I get to watch Centon action I got to join in, twice"

Neither of them said anything, they merely shot each other glances before Randy finally spoke up again, "Well it might just be your lucky day because we have an offer for you"

"Oh?" Raven looked at them curiously, she had a feeling whatever Randy was about to offer she would jump at, repeatedly.

"How would you like to join in"

"I thought I already did, twice" Raven pointed out.

"No we mean from now on, we'll make it a three way relationship"

"So basically you want another sex toy to play with and you want me to be that sex toy" Raven said bluntly putting her noodles down.

"You know when you say it like that, it sounds really mean" John laughed hoping she would too, he didn't need another repeat of the crowbar incident.

"But thats what it is isn't it?"

"I guess so, would you like to be our sex toy Raven?" Randy asked rather bluntly, if she was going to say no then at least he would be honest with her about what they were offering.

Raven just looked at them for a moment, "Sure why not"

Randy pulled her foward and kissed her deeply before pulling away and letting John kiss her. "On one condition" Raven said pulling away and picking up her noodles again, as much as she loved sex with these two she was still hungry.

"Which is?"

"You two have to let me watch you guys fuck again because that was sooooo hot"

They both laughed feeling more at ease "Deal"


	3. Jealousy

**A/N **Possibly not the best but review anyways and I have two more chapters up my sleeve for this story, thank you all for the nice reviews!

**Chapter 3 Jealousy**

Jealousy is like a virus. It spreads throughout your body turning calm rational thoughts into searing emotion, your eyes go all glassy as the taste of venom sweeps your mouth. At least thats how he felt when he saw his Raven talking to some random guy. All thoughts of who he could be outed his brain and all thoughts of the two together clouded his judgement. He just stood there at the corner, unseen by her peircing silver eyes as they talked. The jealousy kept spreading until all he could feel was fire, a fire that wouldn't stop until he had an explaination. She laughed at something he said before hugging him good-bye. Leaping at his chance he bolted around the corner straight into her. She smiled up at him and said hello. He didn't repsond to her happy mood instead he just grabbed her wrist and pulled her along the corrider.

"Why are you pulling me?" She asked, her voice still cheerful her short legs doing nothing to keep up with his long strides. Again he didn't answer her as he shoved her inside his private locker room. Once the door was locked he shoved her up agianst the door his mouth latched onto her's claiming her body once more. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck pulling the heat closer to her. After a minute he let her go and looked into those peircing silver eyes. The jealousy was still there in his veins and mind controlling his every move. Turning her around quickly he pushed her up against the wall, his dick rubbing against her lower back before settling between her cheeks.

"Want you so bad" He mumbled in her ear, his hands pawing her body. The material in his way seemed to stump him for a moment. Raven forced her way back around so she could face him, breathing heavily she undid his belt and pushed his jeans down. Obediantly she dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth.

"Oh God" He moaned fighting to stay on his feet and in control. "Raven, that feels so good"

She took him as much as she could before dragging her tongue along the underside. Vibrations ran up his shaft as she moaned around him. It only added fuel to the fire and he couldn't take it anymore. Pulling her up by her arms he threw her up against the door, his arms holding her body up. In a flurry of clothes he pushed on inside her small frame, her breathing came in gasps as animalistic instincts took over. He ripped at her skin until little droplets of blood formed, it only seemed to turn him on more. Raven could do nothing but moan and scream as he took her to the edge. He kept pounding her harder into the door, all the pain and intensity serving as fuel to keep going.

"Raven!" He moaned loudly in her ear gripping at her harder. New warmth spread throughout her as he emptied himself inside her just as he had the night before.

"That was so good" Raven moaned as he let her down. He kissed her gently, more lovingly the desire to be jealous skipped his brain for a moment. "Wanna tell me what that was about?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, he was busy just looking at the gauges he had inflicted. They mesmeroized him.

"John, wanna tell me what that was about?" Raven pushed the subject, she was very greatful for the sex but he had never been that rough with her before so she knew something was up.

"I saw you talking to that guy and I guess I got a little jealous, when I get jealous I mean I get _jealous_"

Raven laughed hugging him "That guy was my brother you fool"

"Now I feel better"

"So do I, now go and tell Randy what we just did and have even hotter sex with him and then and come tell me how it went"

He kissed her cheek happily, that trademark grin on his face "Yes ma'am"

**A/N **How many thought it was Randy? LOL


	4. Gift

**Chapter 4 Gift**

"Do you have too?" John asked again as Raven packed a bag. She, Randy and John were in her hotel room just hanging out when Raven got a phonecall needing to get home. John still didn't want to her go, neither did Randy but he wouldn't admit that.

"Yes for the last time John" Raven answered patiently still shovelling gear into her bag.

"But I'll miss you" John protested making Randy laugh.

"Its three days Johnny, I'm sure I can keep you occupied for three days"

"He's right John, three days is nothing"

"Why do you even have to go?" John asked.

"My sister is sick, she had a downward spiral yesterday so I wanna be there incase she keeps going down."

"I hope she's alright Rae" Randy added in, since getting together they had gotten to know each other on a personal level, to them it was more than just really good sex, it was a relationship in its own weird way.

"She's tough, she'll be fine" Raven pushed it aside, she couldn't think about it just now. "Just promise me you'll keep this one entertained" Raven added as John's hand started to travel up her leg. Playfully she slapped it away, "I have a plane to catch you wanna feel someone up, feel Randy"

"His legs aren't as smooth" John poked his tongue out them. Raven kissed them both good-bye

"Have fun Randy, don't do anything I wouldn't do"

After the show was done with and Randy and John had done their superstar duties they headed back to Randy's room, ready for sleep. At least that was John's plan, Randy however had different ideas, as always.

"Seriously am I the only one that thinks there's a big hole without Raven?" John asked kicking off his shoes and socks. Randy laughed

"I'm starting to think that I'm not enough for you anymore champ"

John wrapped his arms around Randy, pulling his body closer "Of course you are"

Randy kissed his full lips, his tongue running across the closed seam, it didn't take long for John to open his lips and let the intruder in. Randy groaned into the kiss as John's hands travelled down towards his ass and pulled him in closer. John lifted his t-shirt up and Randy had to pull away so he could get it up over his head. Carelessly he threw it down and went back to Randy's lips. Randy walked forward making John retreat towards the bed, when his knees hit the edge John fell backwards taking Randy with him. Randy pulled away so he could take off the rest of his clothes, obediantly Joh followed suit and took off his clothes until they were both naked and ready for sex. Randy pushed him back on the bed until he was lying flat, starting at his neck he kissed a blazing trail down his toned body. John closed his eyes in pleasure as Randy went lower and lower.

"Randy, can't take your teasing" John panted as he kissed a circle around his man hood. "Need you now"

Randy ignored him and continued with his pattern driving John further insane. After what seemed forever Randy took John into his mouth giving long lazy sucks. John's body shook with enjoyment as Randy's mouth took his body over. Bobbing his head his free hand fondled his balls driving John insane with lust and want.

"Randy need you in me" John begged almost at the edge of insanity. Randy pulled himself up and kissed his way back to his mouth, after a minute of sucking John's tongue and errupting more moans Randy looked his lover in the eye.

"I want you to fuck me John"

Those words set a fire in John's core and in a flash he had Randy on his back and just like he had done he started that slow trip down his body. Now it was Randy's turn to be driven insane.

"John!" Randy couldn't help but cry when he started his insanely slow blow job. "John please don't tease"

That smile crept onto the cenation commanders face, he was going to tease whether Randy liked it or not, John called it payback for all the times he had teased him and Raven. Randy gripped at the bedsheets his toes curling and un-curling, "John please need you in me before I lose it"

John had finished with his teasing deciding that Randy had had enough. Grabbing the lube he puckered up that tight hole before shoving a finger inside him. Randy gripped at the intruder needing more of him. John took his finger out and lined his hard dick up with the tight hole.

"Are you absoutely sure you want this" John teased again, Randy shot him an evil look. "I'll take that as a yes" John grinned pushing inside Randy.

"Oh John!" Randy panted as the cenation soldier moved his hips. "Oh god yes!"

John started to move harder and faster until his rhythm was almost violent, Randy groaning at the top of his voice. How no one heard them was beyond them. John forced Randy's hand onto his cock, "Make yourself cum Rand"

In perfect time Randy stroked himself, the nerve endings being pushed more and more to the brink until he could stand it no more, without time for a warning Randy started to cum all over his belly and John. Seeing him cum made John lose it all over again. With one last thrust he emptied himself inside him. Panting John slowed down and withdrew from his lover.

"That was amazing Rand"

Randy kissed him tenderly "Don't get used to it Cena"

"Too late"

Randy laughed before looking at him slightly guilty "I have a confession to make"

"What?"

Randy shuffled around to the pillows where he pulled out a tiny camera "Surprise"

"You recorded it? Why?" John just looked at him.

"Think of it as a present for Raven"

John laughed, he should of been pissed but the idea of Raven watching them while touching that young hot body was too much of a turn on.

"I know that look, what are you thinking Cena?"

John looked at the camera before turning back to Randy "Do you think you have enough room for another session?"

"Hell yeah"


	5. Bombshell

**A/N **No sex in this chapter just a bombshell. Lol.

**Chapter 5 Bombshell**

The boys noticed that as soon as Raven got back she was distracted by something. They hadn't given her the gift yet they wanted to wait until she was happier or at least less distracted.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked again as Raven stared a hole through the wall. John was busy so it was just the two of them hanging out until he got back.

Raven didn't say anything so Randy continued.

"Are you ok?"

Raven shook her head, loose curls falling everywhere.

"Whats wrong?"

Again she just shook her head, she was telling him nothing was wrong but she knew that wasn't true.

"Something is wrong Raven, you and I both know there is something wrong"

She just shook her head making Randy sigh with frustration. If he wanted to know what was wrong then he would have to play twenty questions.

"Is it to do with your sister?"

She shook her head yes then quickly no. That just confused Randy.

"Yes and no, ok is she still really sick?"

Head shake yes.

"This isn't to do with that though is it Raven, this is something to do with you"

She shook her head yes, she should of known that Randy would of seen through her. She looked him square in the eye before finally saying something.

"I'm pregnant"

He just looked at her stunned, out of all the things to say he didn't expect that. He just kept thinking how was that possible, the three of them had been so careful.

"Your what?"

"I'm pregnant and to make it worse I have no fucking clue who the father is" Raven said quietly she was waiting for him to explode and she found herself wishing it was John she had told first, at least he would be calm. "Although I can tell you its either you or John" She added when he didn't say anything. He just kept looking at her in his stunned silence.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm six weeks pregnant"

"Why didn't you say anything right away, like the moment you got back?"

"I didn't know how too, this is huge news and I didn't want you to get angry" Raven said quietly, she was still waiting for the yelling to begin and the funny thing was she wouldn't of blamed him if he started yelling or even kicked her to the curb. "Besides I was afraid"

"Of what?" Randy asked sitting beside her on the hotel room bed.

"I'm already the black sheep of my family being pregnant is gonna make it worse and to make that worse I have no clue who the father is and then you and John will end it with me and before I know it I'll be without a job and alone with a baby and I have no clue what I'm gonna do, this is outta my depth Randy" Raven poured it all out sighing heavily with each word she grew more afraid that Randy would suddenly up and leave. At last he pressed his lips to hers halting the words in her throat. She fell to heaven again, just for a moment before Randy pulled away.

"No one is leaving you Raven and if that thought crosses John's mind I'll kick his ass and if that thought crosses my mind then I'm clearly not the man that I thought I was and I happen to think I'm a pretty good man"

She smiled at him lovingly "I am so sorry"

"For what?"

"For laying this all on you and John"

He stroked her hand "This is all our mistake, no one was forced to do anything so we're all in this together. Understand?"

"Understood, tonight I'll cook something really special to celebrate then we can tell John"

"And then I can give you our present"

"You got me a present?" Raven asked the weight finally off her small shoulders.

"Yeah me and John pitched in and got you something, we hope you like it"

"I'm sure I will whatever it is"


	6. Watch & touch

**Chapter 6 Watch & touch**

After the show Raven, Randy and John all managed to go back to Randy's plush house to have dinner. She had managed to knock something up (no pun intended) with his limited ingriedients. She was nervous about telling about John but she figuered at least she had Randy on her side, so that made it better.

"That has got to be the best meal I have ever had and I once had John covered in ice-cream" Randy patted his stomach completely satisfied.

"Thank you, its nice to cook for people who appreciate it"

"This is really good, where did you learn to cook?"

"I taught myself when I got bored one day"

"So glad you did" John ate the last mouthful savouring its taste.

"But there is a reason I did cook you a good meal, well Randy already knows but anyways" Raven started "John I'm pregnant"

He just looked at her laying down his fork, finally he laughed "Oh you got me! Well done, nice joke Rae"

"John she's not kidding" Randy said before looking at Raven "Are you joking?"

"No I really am pregnant"

John went silent before suddenly getting up and hugging her happily "This is such good news! congrats to us"

"I am so glad your happy" Raven laughed hugging him back "I really didn't know how to tell you"

"I'm glad you did" John kissed her before sitting down again. "And how do you feel about this?" He looked to Randy, a hard look in his eyes.

"Why is it that I'm always the bad guy? Man you punt a few people in the skull and suddenly your Hitler"

"Honey no one thinks that, well except maybe John but the good news is I went shopping with my sister while I was away"

They shot her an odd look "Why is that good news?"

"I picked up some toys to play with" Raven gave them a mischevious look "Fun colourful vibrating toys"

"Can you still play with toys Raven, in your state?"

"John I'm pregnant not dead"

"Just asking"

"Hey can I just ask who gets to name the baby?" Randy piped up turning the conversation again.

"We all do, why you got a name in mind?"

"Yes, esquelax"

John burst out laughing, even Raven couldn't help a smile "Randy there is no way in hell we are naming our child that, that borders on child abuse"

"Fine name it something boring"

"You know what we could name it, Bobby" John put in "If its a boy that is"

"I quite like apple actual" It seemed that Randy was hell bent on something stupid just for the sake of it. Raven wiped a stray tear from her face.

"Why are you crying? Don't worry I won't let him name the baby purple dots" John got up and hugged her again.

"Its not that" Raven wiped her eyes again "When I was growing up, I had parents leaving and coming it was confusing which meant confusion on whether we were loved but this baby already has three parents that love it and no we're not naming it purple dots"

"I think we should change the subject, Raven we have a present for you"

"Ooh yay what is it?"

"Tonight we're not having sex"

She just folded her arms pouting "How is that a present?"

"Trust us, you will like it" Randy suddenly pulled her up and towards his bedroom. "You comin babe?"

"Almost" John laughed remembering what they had planned for her. Randy settled her in the middle of the bed, John and Randy took a side each. Randy picked up the remote.

"This is what we got up too while you were away" He pushed play and settled down to watch him and John have sex. Again.

Raven couldn't get over what she was watching, it was home made porn and she found that she couldn't look away from the images on screen. Uncontrollable horniness surged throughout as she watched Randy go down on John, taking the entire lenth into his mouth. She let out a groan as her panties began to dampen at the sight. Randy kissed his way back up to John's mouth taking in every inch of the older man. Raven's breathing increased as John began to kiss down the Viper's body. She was completely enthralled by the delicious sight. Every inch of her body was on fire, she had to release it somehow. She shot a look at John who was furiously rubbing himself through his shorts, Randy was doing the same thing. Losing control she slid a hand into her panties and brushed the hard button, her fingers weren't enough, they held nothing to the two men beside her.

"Touch me, touch me please" Raven begged one of them. On screen Randy had just entered John's tight hole and the sight made Raven even wetter. Randy snuck a hand between her legs. Raven let out a groan as his fingers brushed over every wet curve. John's hand joined Randy's as Raven reached over them both, stroking them at the same time. Soon it was just a flurry of hands as they all glided over each other, moans and squeals of delight ecchoed all over the walls. She let out another deep groan the fingers inside her pushing her to the limit. Raven cried out several times, pleasure washing over her entire body. In a rush she was up and stripping John and Randy of their bottoms, needing to pleasure them as they had just done her.

"I want to fuck your ass" John growled and in a heart beat she was straddling over Randy, ass in the air so John could get to her. No matter how many times it happened, Raven would never be used to having two dicks inside her at once. She let them move her and the pleasure began to build again. Hearing the moans and screams from the video mixed with the real life ones pushed her to the edge all over again. Randy thrust his hips in time to John's, both of them fucking her with a vegence.

"I'm coming" John panted his warning, hot cum streaking inside her, Randy came at the same time, hearing his partner in crime come was enough for him. Tiredly they flopped down, Raven on top of Randy and John beside her.

"I thought we wern't having sex" Raven asked tiredly kissing Randy's throat.

John laughed "Yeah and thats like Randy not having tattoos"

"Well next time I won't believe you"

Randy kissed her back, John stroking her back "That was a pretty good film don't you think Raven?"

"Its now my favourite movie of all time"


	7. Family fun

**A/N **I know it took me a while BUT here is the latest and its not what you think...or is it? LOL

**Chapter 7 Family fun**

Raven sighed nervously untangling herself from John and Randy. Quietly she slipped out of the room and went to the kitchen to get something to eat, she was nervous for only one reason, Randy and John had _somehow_ convinced her to tell her father about the baby and her newest relationship, Shawn needed to know that some time down the track he was going to be a grandfather. Raven didn't want to tell him because she figuered that he wouldn't understand, Shawn just wouldn't get that she was in love with two men and they were in love with her (and eachother)

"You ok baby?" John asked wrapping an arm around her stomach, his lips kissed her neck lovingly

"Yeah I guess. John do I have to tell him?"

"Yes" John sighed into her neck, his hand wondering into her pj bottoms.

Raven giggled "And I thought Randy was the overly horny one"

"He is" Randy smirked from the doorway "Save some room for me" Randy went up to her and his hand joined Johns. Raven groaned in pleasure

"How about we stay here and just do this all day?" Raven breathed as their fingers washed over her. Suddenly they both stopped and removed their hands.

"You are going to tell him Raven" Randy said somewhat sternly, his arm wrapping around John's lower back.

Raven pouted "So you two get to stay here and have hot sex while I have to endure a lecture about gettin knocked up and not knowing the father and getting told that I'm no longer apart of the family? Yeah cause thats fair"

Randy stroked her face lovingly, usually it was John that would calm her but every now and then Randy surprised her by being gentle

"Even if that happens which it won't, you'll still have me and John"

"Thanks guys" She hugged them both greatfully, she still couldn't believe that she had gone from sex toy to girlfriend, not only to one sexy wrestler but two. "Now who's gonna help me get dressed?"

"Its my turn to make breakfast" John said disappointed "So it looks as though you'll be shoutin Randy's name at the top of your lungs"

Randy took her hand and led her too the bedroom "Don't worry Cena, I'll make you shout my name as soon as I'm done dressing Rae!"

"Thanks man!"

John had only been cooking for a short while when he heard Raven's moans and Randy's growls of enjoyment. Deep inside of him he should of been feeling jealousy, jealous that his pregnant girlfriend was in the bedroom with another man but he didn't. He knew that deep down he loved both Raven and Randy and they both loved him. Besides John couldn't help the arousal as he pictured his Randy buried deep inside his Raven, pushing the arousal aside he kept making breakfast, his mind skipping to the plan he had in mind. He couldn't wait for Raven to see her father because then he could get Randy alone and he could discuss his plans. He wondered where it came from and if he could actually go through with it, he knew Randy could but he wasn't sure he could. He just hoped that Randy agreed because it would be alot harder to go through with it if Randy didn't share his opinion. Sighing he wished for an easier way to go about it, John knew there wasn't and he would just have to tackle it head first.

"Someone is clearly thinking hard. Look at all the steam" Raven teased coming back into the kitchen fully dressed. Randy was still in his pj bottoms and without a shirt.

"Oh your so funny" John laughed "At least I can eat meat"

Since getting pregnant the thought of meat made Raven want to throw up, something she hated with a passion because it meant no more steak and cheese pies.

"Hey I can still eat Randy and you" Raven smirked as she sat down. John skillfully carried the three plates over to them. "And if I can't then I'm just gonna quit right now"

"Quit what exactly?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow as he tucked into the home made pancakes.

"I'm not sure" Raven said slowly "But so help me God I will quit"

"So what time are you going to see your father?" John asked hoping he didn't look guilty, he really needed to talk to Randy and it would be alot easier if Raven was gone.

Raven shrugged "Well I was hoping I could have a round with you before I left, you know for good luck"

John laughed "How about when you get home? We can call it a I'm-so-sorry-he-was-a-douche round"

"Sure that sounds good" Raven quickly mopped up the last of the syrup with her pancakes, "I really don't wanna see him"

"Well you gotta" Randy cut in "Because he has a right to know that he has a grandchild on the way"

"Yeah but does he really have to know that I don't know the father because I've been sleeping with two of his friends"

Randy and John exchanged a look, sure when you put it that way it sounds bad "Yes" They finally said together. The faster Shawn knew of their relationship the faster he could get used to it.

Raven huffed "Fine I'm going but you two better make with the good sex as soon as I get home"

"We will, now go" John laughed practically pushing her out the door.

"Just do me one favour while I'm away" Raven started not going out the door just yet "Promise me you'll suck his dick because you are an expert with your mouth Cena"

Randy couldn't help but laugh "I'll make sure he does V"

"Thank you!" Raven called finally heading out to her car. She was not looking forward to this trip.

As soon as she was gone, John turned to his boyfriend, a grim look on his usually sweet face "We have to talk about Raven"

Raven was not looking forward to being disowned, she could taste it already. The disappointment and disgust in her father's eyes, she wished she could just not tell him and keep it a secret forever but she knew that wouldn't work, after all she was only going to get bigger and she had to see her father at some point, Randy was right, it may as well be now than later. She found him sitting on the porch reading a wrestling magazine, his eyes frowning at the words before him.

"Hey Dad" Raven uttered softly taking a careful seat beside him. His face instantly lit up when he saw her.

"Hey baby, how are you?" He hadn't seen much of his daughter as he would of liked so to have her here now was more than a welcome surprise.

"I'm good" Raven said honestly, despite having to share this latest news, she was more than good. "I have something to tell you Dad and I hope you don't freak out"

He raised an eyebrow looking at his daughter "Oh God who did you kill this time?"

Raven laughed "I'm not Izzy, I can control myself. Somewhat" She finished thinking about how her latest "control" had turned out. Pregnant to two of her fathers friends. Yes, great control right there.

"So what have you got to tell me that has got you all nervous"

"What makes you think I'm nervous?"

"Your hands are shaking and you look all sweaty" Shawn looked at his daughter closely, something seemed _off _with her, he just couldn't pinpoint what it was.

Raven took a deep breath "I'm pregnant"

Shawn looked at her stunned, sure he had heard the pregnancy news before from his other daughters but to hear it from Raven, workaholic Raven, it was a shocker. "Your what?"

"Pregnant" Raven said simply taking another breath.

"So who's the father"

Raven shifted guilty in her seat making Shawn look at her in disbelief. "You don't know do you?" This wasn't like his daughter, she was always so careful, this was something her sister Iziah would get into, not Raven.

"Well its either my boyfriend John Cena" Raven started making Shawn relax, ok she had a partner "Or it could be my boyfriend Randy Orton"

Shawn just looked at her, did he hear that right? His baby-girl had _two _boyfriends? "Ok young lady your gonna have to explain and fast"

Raven sighed "I have a three way relationship with John and Randy, they are my boyfriends and I'm there girlfriend and now I'm pregnant and it could be either of their child, but at least its only down to two candidates"

"And your happy being the girlfriend of two men?"

"Yes" Raven smiled thinking how lucky she was to have two men that greatly cared about her and didn't mind sharing.

To her surprise Shawn hugged her "Well I'm happy for you darlin, and the best part is I already know them so I know their not complete jerks, I hope your all really happy together"

"Your not mad or disgusted?"

It was Shawn's turn to sigh "Lets just say I know how they feel about sharing"

Raven just looked at him confused, "Ok now you need to explain because if you don't tell me its gonna bother me all day"

"Well you know how I'm involved with Trish?"

"Yeah"

"I love that woman, believe me I do but two nights a week I wrap my arms around Stephanie"

Raven's eyes bulged "Your involved with your brothers wife?"

Shawn laughed at her shock "Two nights a week Trish wraps herself around Hunter"

"Oh I get it now, you and your brother share your partners with each other, that is just so wrong and yet intruiging"

Shawn laughed again "They gave me a great fortieth birthday present"

"I'm afraid to ask but what?"

"Girl on girl" Shawn laughed obviously remembering the night his girlfriend got it on with his sister-in-law purely for his birthday.

Raven shuddered "Suddenly my relationship doesn't seem so weird"

"My point is Raven, if it makes you all happy and your all agreed then why should there be a boundry just because its not societies expectations of a normal relationship. Trish enjoys being with Hunter two nights a week but she always comes home to me because with Hunter its just sex, with me its love"

Raven thought about what he said, she loved both John and Randy, and they had prooven that they loved her, thats all they needed.

"Thanks Dad"

Shawn kissed her on the head "Anytime baby girl"

Raven made it home in record time, to her surprise John and Randy were sitting at the table playing an innocent card game.

"Hey guys" She greeted both of them with kisses.

"Hey how did it go?" Randy asked pulling out a seat for her. Tiredly Raven sat down.

"It went well" Raven supplied "Dad nows knows everything and shockingly he said as long as I'm happy then he's ok with it"

Randy hugged her happily then John "Thats great news Raven"

"I'm just happy that the hardest part is over with and now we can move forward and be happy" Raven sighed. John and Randy didn't say anything, they just shot a look at each other. Raven picked up on it instantly "What?"

"Raven we have to talk" John said somewhat gravely. Raven however began to sweat and shake, not believeing that suddenly the happiness was gone.

"No please don't say that John" Raven pleaded, she could feel the bad news coming. She knew what he was going to say, she wasn't sure if she could handle the words that would come from his mouth.

"John's right honey, we gotta talk" Randy said just as gravely as he led her gently to the couch.

Raven sat in front of them, ready to hear the bad news. Her heart broke as she looked at them. She wasn't sure if this was the one thing she could survive.


	8. Traditions

**Chapter 8 Traditions**

Raven just looked at them as they both towered over her, they were having their own silent conversation with their stormy blue eyes. Sickness raged over her, she couldn't believe she was stupid enough to think that they loved her, she wasn't an equal partner, she was just an expendable sex toy. Raven tried to hold in her tears, it was hard because all she kept thinking was she would be alone with a child and when that child got older she may have to explain that she didn't know the father because she was in an unexplainable relationship.

"Please say something" Raven whispered waiting for John to start laughing at her stupidity, waiting for Randy to tell her that she was nothing more than a stupid whore for thinking that they could ever love her.

"This is really important" Randy started kneeling down in front of her, in an instant John was on the other side. Raven took another deep breath as she waited for the onset of cruelty. She didn't imagine that this conversation would end well, while they beat around the bush trying to find the right words Raven was already on survival mode, she would move in with her sister until she got on her feet then as soon as possible she would get a job in a kitchen and under any circumstances she would never tell her baby about its father or fathers rather.

"Raven you knew that when we started this relationship, it wasn't going to be a long term thing" Randy cut through her thoughts slowly. By this time Raven had gone through the five stages of grief and now she was at anger. She just wanted them to hurry up about cutting her loose, if she was fast enough she could catch Iziah before she left for work.

"But as you know the circumstances have changed and we have fallen in love with you. And each other" John added, his face finally regaining a smile, that put her at ease a little. John's smile always made her feel better. Randy took her hand while John took the other

"What we're trying to say is that we love you and we would be honoured if you would be our wife" Randy smiled stroking her hand.

"Raven Venom Michales will you marry us?" John asked, his blue eyes raging with love and affection. She looked at Randy, his eyes saying the same thing. Raven's heart burst with happiness, she couldn't believe that she had it all wrong, they weren't cutting her loose they were keeping her forever. Shock, surprise and every other emotion sped throughout her body and on shaky legs she made it to the bedroom, closing the door behind her with a snap. Randy and John got up and followed her hoping that they didn't do anything wrong.

"I told you it might freak her out" Randy rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "I told you we shoulda waited"

"Do you want to marry her?" John demanded

"Yes"

"Well so do I and she needed to know that" John banged on the door "Raven!"

She opened the door, tears shining her oval face, she had never been so happy. She kept waiting to wake up in a sweat from such a sweet dream. She hugged them both tightly never wanting to let go.

"Yes" She whispered into their bulging bodies, the baby giving a little kick to show its approval.

"Yes?"

"Yes I'll marry you, both of you"

They all hugged each other more than happy about their engagement.

"Well I guess we should start sending out invites" John teased, he never thought he could be this happy. He had everything he could of wanted in life, a great career, a devoted boyfriend, a loving girlfriend and a baby on the way. He could tell from the Viper's eyes that he felt the same way.

"I can't believe that I'm getting married, to not one but two men" Raven giggled "I can't wait to be your wife"

"And thats directed at?" Randy inquired playfully

"To both of you but mainly you Randy" Raven joked winking at John.

"Yay! Now I'm the golden boy Cena and I'll get all the movie deals and screen time and championships" Randy kept gloating. John took Raven's hand and led her into the bedroom.

"Thats great Rand," John called from the bedroom "But I have something better right now so anytime you feel like joining us"

Randy laughed running into the bedroom and taking a giant leap on the bed landing perfectly beside Raven. John had already worked her shirt off so her delicious pink nipples was right beside Randy's mouth. He took it in as John worked at getting her tight jeans off.

"Mmmm Ravens nipple good" Randy moaned squeezing her other breast. The swirls of enjoyment began to rush over her as the two men worked at pleasing her. Raven just knew she was going to like being married to John and Randy.


	9. Bliss

**A/N **So this is the end of Centon 3way, I hope you have enjoyed it and have gotten _plenty_ of steamy images that last a long while, I know I have! Anyways enjoy and thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Chapter 9 Bliss**

Raven looked at the time again, it was passing slowly, slower than usual. She hated it when time did that, it seemed to just do that to piss her off or to taunt her. She wasn't sure which. Upstairs she could hear her daughter Lilly playing with her newest toy that her father had given her, Raven was glad it wasn't a damn noisy train like the gift. Looking at the time once more she decided that it was time Lilly went to bed.

"Lilly! Time for bed!" Raven called up and instantly she heard Lilly answer back.

"Yes mummy!" Raven smiled greatfully that Lilly wasn't a brat like other kids. Raven made sure she taught her daughter the values and morals that she had been taught, Lilly also knew that Raven was boss, unlike other kids her age, Lilly actually listened. Giving her a few moments to brush her teeth and get into her pjs, Raven went upstairs to tuck her in and say good-night. Raven smiled when she saw her daughter snuggled up in bed, she had her fathers peircing blue eyes and her black hair. Raven could tell just like her father, Lilly was going to be a very tall girl. Raven took a seat at the end of her daughter's bed. All the love she had ever felt went to her daughter and she couldn't imagine life without Lilly in it.

"Are you ok Lilly?" Raven asked noting that her daughter was quietier than usual. Usually she was bouncy, something she got from her father Raven guessed.

"Billy Jessup picked on me again" Lilly stated making a face, Raven knew it would be hard for Lilly to have the kind of family she had,

"About what?" Raven asked but already knowing what Lilly was going to say.

"He said my family is wrong because I have two daddies and one mummy"

"Do you like having two daddies?"

Lilly giggled "Yes, daddy John buys me chocolate and daddy Randy buys me toys"

Raven laughed shaking her head "Then don't you worry about what Billy Jessup says, there is nothing wrong with our family" Raven kissed her on the head "Now get some sleep Lilly-bell because you know what tomorrow is right?"

"Daddies are coming home!" Lilly squealed happily, making Raven smile even more.

"Yes tomorrow daddies will be home"

"Good-night mummy" Lilly settled against the pillows and closed her eyes.

"Night Lilly" Raven whispered leaving the little girls room.

Raven crossed the hall to the bedroom she shared with John and Randy, everyone told her that she was insane for going through with this marriage, being married to one guy was hard enough but being married to _two_? Her family and girlfriends don't know how she managed it especially when they were always away at work and she was at home with Lilly. Raven didn't mind, she knew her hubbys came back to her and Lilly, of course they had their ups and downs, what marriage didn't? But Raven, Randy and John worked hard at their relationship and they made it work, to hell with everyone else. Raven took off her black shirt and searched through the closet for her favourite hoodie, or should she say, Randy's favourite hoodie. Slipping the material over her slender frame she jumped on their bed and tried to read a book, tried because she kept missing the words and her mind started to drift.

_*Flashback*_

_"Raven are you kidding?" Her sisters, Harmoni and Iziah asked again. Raven had told them about her engagement and her pregnancy, they just didn't believe her. _

_"No I'm not kidding. You are both invited to the wedding I hope you can make it" Raven told them cheerfully. She had never been so happy in her entire life._

_"Raven think about what your doing" Harmoni tried to make her sister see reason "Your marrying two men!"_

_"Well I was going to marry Trish Stratus and Lita but their currently unavailable" _

_Harmoni rolled her eyes "This is serious Rae" _

_"I know I was being serious, stupid Dad had to take the hot blonde and stupid Matt Hardy, had to take the hot red head" _

_Harmoni shut her eyes again while Iziah looked at her twin "Are you sure this is what you want? You want to marry John Cena and Randy Orton?"_

_"Yes"_

_Iziah pulled her into a hug "Then I'm happy for you and I can't wait to be at your wedding" _

_Raven smiled happy that at least her twin got it "I'm happy for you too Raven I just wanna make sure you know what your doing" Harmoni hugged her sister._

_"I have no clue what I'm doing and for once in my life I feel really good about that" _

_That was two weeks before the wedding and now the day had arrived, everyone had heard about their relationship and needless to say there were quite a few whispers and rumors floating around about the situation. They didn't care, as Raven made her way up the asile in her long red silk gown, her little baby bump poking out, Randy and John knew they were doing the right thing. They loved eachother and they loved her. They were going to be a proper family, or at least a family. _

_Everyone looked on in awe as they recited their vows, the smiles not wavering for a moment. Raven gave each man a gold band while they each gave her a heart shaped ring with a tiny coloured stone. Each one a different colour, red for Randy and blue for John. _

_"Do you Johnothan Anthony Felix Cena take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do"_

_And do you Randal Keith Orton take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do"_

_"And do you Raven Venom take these men to be your lawfully wedded husbands?"_

_"I do" Raven shook her hands gripping John and Randy, she truely believed that this day would never come because up until she met Randy and John on that faithful night she hadn't been interested. _

_"With the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife and man and wife" The minister laughed along with the crowd. John kissed her on the cheek while Randy kissed her fully on the lips. John shot him a look_

_"What the guy said to kiss her" Randy laughed_

_"Good point" John laughed kissing his new wife on the lips. _

_"Ok enough smooching lets get to the booze" Iziah hollered, she wasn't the only one in the crowd that was tired of seeing the three display their weird love. _

_*End flashback*_

Raven smiled at the memory, that day was a while ago now, six years to be exact. Raven was proud of her marriage, it had outlasted all the nay-sayers, John, Randy and Raven were still very much in love and very happy. Raven tried to get back to her book but other images invaded her head, the images of John and Randy together in their hotel room, doing all the things she was missing out on, that was the draw back of being the stay at home mummy, she missed the sex, it was just lucky that she still had that video of Randy and John together and plus she had all those fun vibrating toys her sister got her. It didn't compare to her husbands but it did the trick. Raven thought about getting up and putting in her home made porn, thinking against it she just layed back on the pillows. She couldn't have a repeat of what happened last time, Lilly caught the beginning of it and suddenly wondered why daddy John was kissing daddy Randy. It took a very straight face to explain that daddy John and daddy Randy were just being silly. Raven was distracted for a moment by her cellphone, thankfully because she was about to go insane with all the quietness.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby"

"Randy!"

"Hey!"

Raven giggled "Hi Johnny, I miss you guys and so does Lilly"

"I know Raven but I wanted to ask you something"

"Anything Randy"

"Under my black hoodie what are you wearing?"

Raven quickly turned towards the bedroom window and saw both her husbands, trying not squeal like a school girl she raced to the back door to let them in.

"You realise that thats creepy right?" She smirked as they came in and dropped their stuff inside the room, they both looked so good, Randy in his tight jeans and hoodie, John still in his wrestling gear only with the knee pads.

Randy shrugged taking his watch off and putting it on the bedside table "I was curious, what are you wearing under my hoodie?"

Raven just shrugged "How was the flight?"

"Really good, we both missed you" John hugged her from behind while Randy hugged her from the front, just like that first night all those years ago, she was sandwiched between them and it never felt better.

"And we missed you"

"How is Lilly?" They both asked at the same time before laughing.

"She misses her daddies" Raven kissed Randy's neck "And I've been missing this"

Randy groaned as her kisses kept sweeping up and down his neck, while she worked on Randy, John dragged the hoodie up and over her head. Even after six years, seeing Raven in her curve hugging bra and panties still drove them crazy with lust and desire. John kissed up and down her spine, her legs shaking underneath his touch while Randy kneaded her curves with his skilled hands. Randy stopped what he was doing so he could lie her down in the middle of the bed, Randy kissed up and down her toned legs while John worked on the clothing, they all needed to feel hot flesh and burning desire.

"I want both of you" Raven gasped as Randy's tongue hit the promised land, she still just as sweet and inviting. John pulled her up into a searing kiss, moving his large body until he was lying down and she was straddled over him, she moved until her body was within reach for both of them, feeling Randy and John slip inside at the same time almost made her scream the end right then and there. She let them move her as though she were a doll, all the right spots being hit. The moans kept louder as the boys worked their skilled magic over her. Randy slid out from his wife, he needed a chance to breathe or else it was going to end and he didn't want that right now. He just watched as his wife fucked her other husband. John's body tightend, the sweat pouring over his face.

"John!" Raven moaned her eyes shut in bliss, the oragasm just as mind blowing as the first time. They both spasmed through their orgasm, gripping at skin as though it would soon disappear. Raven was about to flop down but she noticed that Randy still hadn't finished,

"Want some help hubby?" Raven purred sliding off John.

"Mmmm yes please"

His hand was replaced by her mouth, his hands stroking her silver curls, her mouth taking him all the way down. Seeing his wife suck Randy got John working again, in time with her long sucks he stroked himself hard.

"Raven I'm-!"

"Cumming!: John finished exploding all over himself as Randy exploded down Raven's throat. All three of them flopped down tiredly more than happy with what just happened. Raven settled between John and Randy, kissing each of them in turn.

"I love it when you two are home"

"We love it too Raven" They both said together. Just like that first night that drew them together they fell asleep in each others arms still thankful that to this day that Raven had accepted their offer.


End file.
